


Thanks Teach!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Young Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Person A and B are doing this school icebreaker where they have to look at their partner and say the first thing that comes to mind and Person A fucking loses it in the silence that ensues and blurts, “you’re really hot and I’ve been in love with you for years” and Person B looks at them and smiles this slow, devastating smile and says, “me too.”





	Thanks Teach!

Senior year was supposed to be _fun_ . It was supposed to be exciting and _new_. Instead his teacher had them do a fucking first day icebreaker. Because it’s not like this is Beacon Hills where they haven’t had a new student in two years and everyone has known everyone since they were fucking children. But the teacher was new and and wanted to get to know the students. She decided it would be an excellent idea to have two students stand in front of the class and say the first thing that comes to mind about the other person.

So yeah, in theory, not that bad of an idea right? Except this new teacher is a fucking she-devil because Stiles gets paired with Peter fucking Hale. Peter Hale is _gorgeous_ , way more than humanly possible. He’s rude, he’s an asshole, he’s a supposed man-whore (Stiles knows he’s only had oral sex with two people, the rest are just rumors). But he’s fiercely protective of his family, and that’s a trait Stiles can get behind. Not to mention his sarcasm, perfect fucking wit and wet-dream-worthy intelligence. He’s a badass who's incredibly smart and when he found out Kate Argent had abused his nephew (who was only two years younger) he threatened her so bad she changed schools. Also Stiles is a little bit in love with him.

The problem here, is that Stiles is a little bit of a nerd. He’s loud and outgoing, but he’s a little annoying. He talks _a lot,_ get’s in a lot of trouble, doesn’t have a vast variety of friends. He’s also just a geek. He likes Sci Fi and Superheroes and enjoys reading Wikipedia pages for _hours_ just so he can _know more_. He’s also pale and kinda skinny and Peter is kinda a blonde tanned god.

So, sitting across from Peter Hale in front of the entire classroom is _not_ fun. In fact, neither of them are saying anything actually. Peter is just sitting there, legs open leaned back, arms crossed over his chest and his _smirk_ . His fucking trademark _‘i probably had sex with your mom’_ smirk that is equally annoying as it is arousing. And fuck, Stiles is now aroused.

Stiles also has no brain-to-mouth filter so after about three minutes of the class lazily watching them he blurts out, “I want to punch that smirk off your face with my lips.”

And oh god kill him now but the class laughs, Peter smirks even more but he sits up straighter, leaning forward into Stiles space and fucking growls, “I want to take you over that desk and ruin you for anyone else.”

“I think I’ve been in love with you since the fifth grade.” Stiles blurts out _again_ , face flushed in embarrassment but leaning closer nonetheless.

“Pity, I only noticed you in the eighth grade.” Peter laughs, pressing a kiss to Stiles lips as the class collectively takes in a shocked gasp, “I’m taking you to dinner tonight.”

Needless to say, Stiles first day of his senior year was actually pretty fucking awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> welp! someone help!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
